


Time

by Ninjaman2



Category: Dragon Ball, Time-Riders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: Just a parody of the time riders book series but with dragon ball characters





	1. Her

She sat there in front of her many computer screens, watching the world go by, she wasn’t human, she was more machine than human, repeatedly she had watched this world be endangered; repeatedly she had seen it saved. The latest of these attacks had been performed by a strange gelatinous creature know as Majin Buu, this creature appeared to be made from bubble-gum, illogical. Gum isn’t a strong or durable material, why was it made this way she mused. A new being had entered the ring with Buu, curved black spikey hair, orange fighting uniform and a halo. This man had been seen before several years ago, when the saiyans attacked. Then again with cell. Now here he was. Suddenly she was aware that she wasn’t alone in the room. A man was behind her. He had short purple hair, a long coat, a sword attached to his back and a robotic arm. “hello, my names trunks, you must be #11 correct?” he asked. #11 she despised that name. she wasn’t a thing, some pointless invention, no she was a being, she breathed, she ate, she longed, loved, lus- no, the last three were illogical: she thought, therefore she was. Though, it was her past. No way of escaping it. #11 was her number and she like many of her family, were failures. “how did you get in?” there was no emotion in her voice, “not important, I’m here to offer you a choice. In a few moments, this building and everything in it will be ripped to shreds, including you. Being who you are gives you innate abilities that make you useful, I have come to give you a choice, come help me with my task or, stay here and die” he said it so bluntly. Survival was necessary, she had to survive, it has a core command in her programming, survive. She nodded “really that soon? I thought I had to convince you…” “just let me get my things” she turned and began to grab pieces of machines littered around the room, “no time!” he said rushing forward, upon hearing this she turned just in time for him to grab her. He was aiming for her back but because she turned he grabbed her left breast. As soon as he touched her everything went black and in the distance, she could hear collapsing buildings


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bit in brackets is a author note, i may do this a few times fyi

Oxygen flooded into her artificial lungs and she woke. She was in a dark room made of unpainted or plastered brown bricks. She was on the bottom of a bunk bed with another like it opposite her. Trunks was sat on a wooden stool nearby, watching. On the bed across from her laid a man, around her age from looks. Brown spikey hair that came down and was almost styled. He was away, lying there with it eyes open staring at the roof of his bunk. About him was… Buu? No, it wasn’t but it was similar, possibly the same race as it. Suddenly the man shifted with incredible speed and fired a blast of energy at trunks, it hit him, but trunks didn’t seem to notice. She cocked a smile. Moments later her, the guy and trunks were sat in silence around a coffee table on sofas. ‘#11? So, there more of you?’ the guy spoke, slightly earlier trunks had introduced them, ‘yes,’ she replied coldly ‘but it wasn’t the 11th one made, it was the 11th failure’. Failure, mistake, problem, useless. Those words were what she was, what she it and everything she will be. ‘I’m sorry if this sounds rude but… how are you a mistake?’ he was pushing her buttons. That analogy made her cringe. ‘human emotions. Happiness, compassion, sadness, lust – ERROR – love.’ He smiled at her ‘lovely, we’ve got two mistakes here, what a great team this is!’ why did this make him happy. His name was martin. He was a saiyan. Martin wasn’t a very saiyan name though he was only part saiyan. Then came the dark one (may seem racist, only thing it could think of at the time or writing this). Arcosian, same as Frieza and king cold. His body was covered in a thick black armour. His mouth covered in a mask made of his own shell. On his back was a sword. The blade was forged or orange crystal and the hilt… once again his own flesh. His body was bulky and muscular, his tail ribbed. He had no horns and his head just folded back (final form cooler’s head). The crystals on his body were orange. His eyes were only pupils, orange pupils. He looked pissed. Next to him was the girl. Same race a Buu. Smaller than the Arcosian but taller than her. About martin’s height. Her body was red and she wore a blue scarf. The scarf was strategically positioned to cover her boobs. She wore blue panties and nothing else savour for black gloves. Her eyes were innocent and her hair came from here head and curled slightly up at the ends. She also looked pissed but in two ways, angry and she had pissed herself. Fun times she though as she rolled her eyes. Martin saw this and chuckled.


	3. Where the hell even are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trunks explains things and is a pervert :)

This was a fun Experience Martin thought, containing his laughter as the two others argued with trunks over the ordeal, apparently ‘Trunks’ the purple haired guy hadn’t listened to the bulky alien guy and had been chasing the red girl. That girl had a funny story, she was out with her friends all day but then they had to go home and on her way back trunk had arrived, he warned her about a bomb that was about to go off which only effected Majins, ‘the hell was a Majin’ he thought, she ignored him and walked away, he followed, she ran, he ran, she flew, he flew. He stopped in his thoughts, “wait… did you say flew?” “yep!” she said happily. “how did you fly, were you in a flying car?”  
Trunks had predicted this. Martin was born in age 787, 8 years after Goku’s granddaughter – Pan (779) and when Majin Buu died in his timeline pan was 11, he was 3. He didn’t know Buu existed, he was 4 when Goku died, he was 8 when his father disappeared. 23 when his mother died. He lived with his cousin Pan – 31. He was 25 when I found him. There was no Buu in his time for him, so no Majins only Uub. He didn’t even know he was a saiyan.  
She continued her story and how she heard a blast go off, a dark wave blasted forward. There was a Majin in front of her. They turned to dust on contact with the wave. Trunks tried to grab her by she fell, his force tore the clothes right off her and in a mixture of fear from the wave, the time travel, and trunks, she wet herself. Martin couldn’t contain his laughter anymore, even 11 cracked a smile. “don’t worry about it Boots, we’ll get you some new clothes soon… if there are still any clothes shops left…” trunks whispered that last bit but 11 heard it. #11 soon forgot how ever because Boots’s – the name of the Majin – story reminded her of something. She turned and glared at trunks, “what! What have I done now?” he said noticing her anger. “when you reached for me to teleport me, you grabbed something!” she said “yes, you” he said as though it was obvious. “you FUCKING PERVERT! YOU GRABBED MY FUCKING BOOB!” once again martin what laughing. “well you turned when I went to grab you so it was your fault, what is wrong with grabbing there, it’s just a body part?’ “JUST A BODY PART?!!!” Boots and #11 screamed, Martin successfully calmed the girls down and pulled trunks away from them and then asked a more important question “where the hell are we even?” martin asked. This is where trunks got serious. “Age 780, in an alternate timeline from the one you all live in. well, except for Martin, he’s from another timeline completely. But this timeline, is my home, my earth. On this earth two bio-organic life forms kill all the Z warriors except Gohan, he escapes. The androids then spend the next years destroying small town after small town until I eventually defeat them… well a different me. Anyway, the date is important because Gohan, leader of the two-man resistance is killed”  
“two-man resistance? like there were two leaders?” martin asked, “no, only two people in the resistance, Gohan, its leader and his apprentice, me… this date is important because if he doesn’t die, somethings gone wrong with time…” martin looked at him for a while before saying “so why are we here?” Trunks said nothing, he just looked sad, “because Gohan is still alive”.


	4. Your Mission

Trunks walked them through ruined empty streets, past shops displaying tattered dresses. “we… kill Gohan, that fixes things, right?” Martin asked. He took trunk’s screaming silence as a definite answer of NO! 11 scanner her surroundings, ‘a world without Goku, truly he is important’ 11 thought. “when I was an infant and esteemed scientist released two cyborgs named #19 and #20, these robots were released with the purpose of killing Goku, they failed because at the same time Goku was suffering from an extreme heart virus that couldn’t be cured, at that time. 19 was wiped out by my father but a damaged 20 escaped, returning to his lab it was revealed that he had two more cyborgs” trunks was interrupted by 11, “17 and 18, twins, Gero’s greatest success and biggest mistake”. Trunks nodded, “17 killed 20, who was actually Dr Gero, and then proceeded to kill each of Goku’s friends over the next years. Goku had already died at this point. Gohan was the only one to survive and fight the androids, as we call them, until he meets me, well a younger me. He trains me because we have the blood of the same race inside our viens. He is killed in battle because I couldn’t save him. This angry. The first time I ever experienced a raw emotion like this, caused an ancient power locked away deep inside me to awaken. Eventually my mother creates the universe’s first: time machine and I travel back in time to save Goku and re-write history.” Martin spoke next “but then, why do we have to save this future” gesturing around him to the rubble. “because, if Gohan doesn’t die, then trunks never time travels, thus changing history and effecting all of time” Arcticon answered. Trunks walked on for a bit before turning to them “you were all chosen for your unique abilities, mindset and purpose. You were chosen for a job. Your mission! Is to protect history from changing and keeping the correct and proper history, I will help you along the way but this is your journey, now back to the nest”. He then began to walk back to where they had been.


	5. Reasons

Entering the brick block though a large garage door, #11 decided to truly admire the lavish surroundings inside “the nest” – that was sarcasm – the room was bland, boring, and small. Just past the doorway were two bunkbeds lining the walls either side. Slightly further in was a cramp kitchen area and a decrepit couch resting just before an even older coffee table. 

“cut the heroics Trunks… tell us the real reason you chose us. Unique abilities, unique mindset, and purpose – give me a break. You chose a malfunctioning robot, a martial artist who can’t fight, and those guys” he gestured towards Arcticon and Boots. “you fired a Ki blast at Trunks, surely that means you can function, even only a little bit?”. Martin paused, his blue eyes lost in thought, “my family is quite famous, very prolific martial artists who can destroy mountains with a flick of a wrist and position their body in such a way that a beam of light fires from their hands. That Ki blast; had no power, no force and did no damage, that’s why I’m a failure – now Trunks, tell us the truth!”. “The moment in time from which I retreated you, was the moment of your death, apart from Martin, you all should be dead now. All of you, including Martin, have a limited effect on the timeline, so removing you won’t change history. But what I said about you is true. Out of everyone in the universe, from every moment in recorded history, I chose you four. Now I give you the choice, come with me and become something more than history wanted you to be, or I can return you to you correct timeline”. There was a pause. #11 and Martin spoke in unison; “I’ll go with you”, the two looked at each other and Martin smiled at her. She attempted to return the favour, with little success. Boots said that she would rather live than die, but she still wanted new clothes. Arcticon was hesitate, he never wanted to be here, though, this would give him the chance he’s always wanted; to travel through history and enact justice on the villains across history. Eventually he agreed (did you really think that someone would leave this early in the story, the plot hasn’t even turned up yet). “and now, we have our team” Trunks finished. 

Watching from the shadows, a man waiting a white mask with a green X imprinted on it lingered, planning his victory.


End file.
